Roscoso's Sleeping Beauty
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Special Request from Hikari Ino, and Parody of Goodtimes retelling of Sleeping Beauty. When Young Princess Hinaten is cursed by the Evil Pokemorph Veronica. It will take the help of Her Seven Pokemorph Godmothers and Prince Hareta.
1. Cast

Goodwell's Sleeping Beauty!

Cast!

(Hello everyone, Ross here, just wanted to saw somethings, first this was a special Request from Hikari Ino, also I'll be handling the Narating parts.)

The Princess: Hinaten.

The Prince: Hareta.

King and Queen: Mewtwo and Mew.

The Seven Good Faries: Marissa, Katie, Alyssa, Komei, Alex and Phoebe.

The Evil Fairy: Veronica. (A Tyranitar Pokemorph.)


	2. Part One

Goodtime's Sleeping Beauty!

Part One!

We first see what looked like a beautiful Castle and Kingdom, everywhere you looked you could see Happyness and Joy and any other Good Feelings you can up with. As we move inside the Castle, many decorations where being set up. As a Celebration was starting. Many People where either dancing, talking with each other or enjoying the food.

"This is a Tale from Long ago, as a Joyous day for this beautiful Kingdom had begun, the King and Queen who where loved by all, had been blessed with a Beautiful Daughter, they named her Hinaten and they cherised her with all their Hearts." The Narrater said. As we see Non other than Mewtwo and Mew sitting and watching the festivities, right next to them lying in a crib was a young baby girl, she had already tuffs or Pink and Purple hair and Blue Eyes. This is Hinaten.

"As the celebrations continued, the King and Queen where approached by the Seven Pokemorphs of the Land who where made Hinaten's Godmothers. The first was Marissa, Pokemorph of Water and Beauty, she tried to help everyone find the inner beauty they have." The Narrater said as we see the First Pokemorph who is a Girl with Dark Blue Hair, wearing a Blue Dress and Sandals.

"You look Magnifisent today Marissa," Mew said with a smile as Marissa smiled back.

"If I do, your highness, it must be because of the Beautiful Day your Daughters birth has given," Marissa said. As Mew nodded.

"The Next was Katie, Pokemorph of Space and the smartest Pokemorph known, she used her Wit to assist others in need." The Narrater said as we see the Next Pokemorph, who had Pink Hair, was wearing a White and Red dress and Pink Sandals.

"What do you think of her Katie?" Mewtwo asked as Katie floated a rattle above Hinaten who tried to reach it giggling.

"I think she has a bright future, barely a few days old and she's already curious, just like her mother," Katie said with a smile. As Mew blushed at that.

"The Next one was Danielle, Pokemorph of Spirits and Kindness, she was always their to help others with their problems." The Narrater, as the Next Pokemorph, had Black Hair that seemed to glow bluish, she was also wearing an Orange and Red Dress.

"I can already see, that she is indeed a Princess in her heart," Danielle said tickling Hinaten causing the her to giggle again.

"Thank you for the kind words Danielle," Mew said. As Mewtwo chuckled.

"But everything she says is kind," Mewtwo said as Danielle smiled.

"The Next one was Alex, Pokemorph of Bonds and Happiness, she used her powers to make perfomances for others and spread Happiness all around," As the Next Pokemorph had Red hair and seemed to be floating in midair, as she seemed to start dancing.

"Heheheh, I'm so happy for everyone I might just dance my shoes off." Alex said. As Mew giggled.

"How can you, when your feet hardly touch the floor?" Mew asked. As Alex bowed. Smiling.

"The Fifth Pokemorph was Komei, Pokemorph of Ice and Song, who could sing songs only the Balances could create." The Narrater said as Komei picked Hinaten up.

"_Pretty little one, beautiful sweet Hinaten, sing a song for your godmother Komei_," Komei sang, as Hinaten smiled.

"Beautiful as always Komei," Another voice is heard as Komei handed Hinaten to the Oldest Pokemorph, she had silver Hair, a Silver and White dress.

"This is Phoebe, Pokemorph of Wind and Love, she had the power to sense the love others held for each other," The Narrater said as Phoebe sighed.

"I can easily sense the love this room has shared," Phoebe said as Mew smiled.

"Phoebe, we have you to thank for that," Mew said. As Phoebe shook her head.

"No my Queen, it is the love you and your Husband share that gave Life to young Hinaten and she will always live in love." Phoebe said as Both Mew and Mewtwo smiled.

"It is truly a Blessing, Phoebe," Mewtwo said.

"Truly, she is the greatest blessing of all," Phoebe said with a smile.

"Oh give it a rest!" Another voice is heard as everyone turned to the last Pokemorph, she had Platinum Blonde Hair, Amber Eyes and was wearing a Gold and Silver Dress.

"Enough of the Goofy love talk!" She said as Everyone giggled.

"What is your Objection, Alyssa?" Mew asked still giggling slightly.

"Well forgive me your Majesty, but their is just too much, 'You bring love into the room,' 'No you bring the love,' 'Nonono, You do,' There is just so much a self respecting Pokemorph can take!" Alyssa said.

"And finally there was little Alyssa the youngest Pokemorph of Wishes, she always spoke her mind and wore her heart on her sleeve, a combination that was rare and...a little endearing," The Narrater said.

(That's Part One! Next Time, the Seven Pokemorph grant their gifts to Hinaten, but a sting in the tail is about to arrive,)


End file.
